Jones
Private Jones was the youngest and most cowardly soldier under Major Henry West's command. He was killed by Jim with a bayonet. Biography During the Original Outbreak of the Rage Virus, was among the soldiers sent to cover the Forty-Second Blockade protecting Manchester, defending it against repeated Infected attacks. However, the Infected eventually overran the blockade and entered the city, killing all the soldiers at the blockade except for nine, including . and the other surviving men, led by Major Henry West, fled to the Worsley House in the forest, which they fortified against attack with mines, tripwires, barbed wire and barricades. Jones served as the cook, making dinner for the men. On Day 23 of the outbreak, Jones, believing that there was no future, became suicidal and threatened to shoot himself. Major West talked Jones out of it by promising him and the other men that any female survivors they rescued would be forced into sexual slavery. ''28 Days Later (film) Thirty-one days into the outbreak, after Jim, Selena and Hannah arrived at the Worsley House and were taken in by Major West and the soldiers, Jones cooked an omlette for dinner that night to celebrate the arrival of new survivors. However, Major West had Jones get rid of the omlette during dinner that night when he noticed from the taste that the eggs Jones had used were expired. The dinner was cut short some time later when the Infected attacked the Worsley House. Jones fended off the attack with the other men, and to his excitement he managed to kill at least one Infected. The next morning, Jones and Mitchell took Jim and Sergeant Farrell out to a body dump in the woods to be executed for refusing to join the soldiers' new society. To Jones' horror, Mitchell was anxious to kill the two by skewering them with a bayonet, so Jones instead mercifully shot Farrell before Mitchell could stab him; nearly killing Mitchell in the process. An enraged Mitchell then viciously threatened Jones, allowing Jim to escape while the two were distracted. The following night, when the soldiers were about to force Hannah and Selena into sexual servitude, Jones became fearful and paranoid upon hearing gunfire outside. Hannah then began to unnerve Jones, saying the other men were dead and he would be next. The infected Mailer then broke in through a window and attacked Clifton. Jones shot blindly into the air, before panicking and dropping his weapon. Jones fled into the cellar's cookery, pursued by Mailer, and hid from Mailer in a cupboard. From there, a horrified Jones watched the infected Mailer and Clifton brutally maul and kill Bedford. Once the Infected were gone, Jones came out and tried to flee the Worsley House, but was ambushed by Jim at the front doors and impaled with a bayonet. Jim then left the injured Jones to die. Jones was later found by Major West, who comforted Jones as he died. 28 Days Later (comic series) After Jones died, his corpse remained in the Worsley House. Approximately twenty-seven weeks or less after Jones' death, Stiles and a captive Selena found his rotting corpse in the mansion. (28 Days Later (comic series)) Personality Jones was a cowardly and inexperienced soldier. He was also something of a scaredy-cat; paranoid and easily terrified and frightened. He was the lowest in the hierarchy of the troops, and was susceptible to their jokes and abuse. He appeared to feel empathy for Farrell and shot him so he did not suffer a more brutal death at Mitchell's hands. He was also visibly scared when Jim escaped, was unnerved by Hannah, and was terrified by the infected Mailer. Trivia *Jones' fellow soldiers sometimes refer to him as Doris. Whether this is his first name, or just a nickname, is unknown; but the latter is most likely, as it is common in military circles. *In a deleted scene, after Jones avoided the infected Mailer and tried to flee the Worsley House, instead of being stabbed by Jim, he saw hundreds of Infected running towards the mansion. With most of the Worsley House's defences down, the Infected then flooded into the house, overwhelming Jones and tearing him apart. *When Major West found Jones and Jones died, the latter was lying directly in front of the Worsley House's front doors. But when West was killed by the infected Mailer, and when Stiles and Selena returned to the Worsley House in the ''28 Days Later comic series, Jones' corpse was lying beside the doors, to the right. Category:Characters Category:28 Days Later characters Category:Military Category:Antagonists Category:Survivors Category:Deceased characters